<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s dance by WTF_Brock_Rumlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776053">Let’s dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow'>WTF_Brock_Rumlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021 Спецквест [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Свободен? Потанцуем!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021 Спецквест [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста: «Катастрофы, эпидемии, утопии и антиутопии, постапокалипсис – короче, пиздец»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стрессоустойчивость для боевика не строчка в резюме, а вопрос выживания. Тщательно спланированные операции хорошо выглядят только на бумаге и в голове командиров, которые «в поле» давно не выходят. В реальности у тебя только один путь — давить панику и бесконечно подстраиваться, приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам.</p>
<p>Брок освоил эту науку давно, но были моменты, когда даже его выдержка давала трещины.<br/>Сейчас, наблюдая с балкона второго этажа, творящееся в холле первого безумие, Брок очень жалел, что Роджерс вместе с Барнсом свалили куда-то причинять добро. Было бы куда спокойнее, если бы кто-то, авторитетом равный горе Рашмор, рявкнул «Отставить» или «Прекратить». Брок верил в целебные свойства капитанского голоса, а вот своим глазам не очень.</p>
<p>Почти двести сотрудников обновленного ЩИТа вразнобой танцевали в холле на гладком мраморном полу, и это был не ебаный флешмоб, Брок был уверен. У всех танцующих были перекошенные, отсутствующие физиономии. Они конвульсивно дергались, каждый в своем темпе, расплескивая вокруг кофе из картонных стаканов и рассыпая из рук документы, белым ковром устилавшие логотип ЩИТа на полу. Какой-то толстяк с побагровевшей рожей трясся в странной пародии на брейк-данс и зажатой в руке сумкой с ноутбуком колотил в бок маленького черного человечка в съехавших очках. Человечек не возражал.</p>
<p>— Пятница, — позвал Брок, — твой хозяин видел это?</p>
<p>— Уточню, лейтенант, — сухо отозвался ИИ, — ждите.</p>
<p>Старк появился минут через сорок. Влетел, разъебав витражное стекло, приземлился с Броком рядом, вышел из костюма.</p>
<p>— Здорово, головорез, — приветствовал он.</p>
<p>— И тебе приятного дня, — съязвил Брок, — что за хуйня?</p>
<p>Старк пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Пятница провела анализ воздуха в помещении — никаких посторонних примесей, это не газ. Сейчас проверяем систему водоснабжения, анализируем данные за сутки. Давно они так?</p>
<p>Брок мотнул головой.</p>
<p>— Я вышел сюда час назад. Они уже, — он поискал слова, — начали. Что это может быть? Гипноз? Какие-то лучи?</p>
<p>— Сглаз, — подсказал Старк, что-то набирая в телефоне.</p>
<p>Рамлоу выразительно на него посмотрел. В последнее время он много тренировался, но так хорошо, как у Роджерса, у него и близко не получалось.</p>
<p>— Очень похоже на приступ средневековой танцевальной чумы, — сообщил Старк, не отрываясь от экрана стракфона.</p>
<p>— Чего? — выдавил из себя Рамлоу.</p>
<p>— В 1518 году в Страсбурге около четырехсот человек танцевали в течение нескольких дней. Большинство умерли от истощения. Одной из теорий возникновения этой танцевальной чумы считают отравление алкалоидами спорыньи — это грибы, паразитирующие на злаках, они вызывают эффект, сходный с приемом ЛСД.</p>
<p>— Эти, — Рамлоу указал подбородком вниз, — тоже грибочков приняли?</p>
<p>— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Старк, — современные технологии исключают возможность попадания пораженной спорыньей пшеницы в употребление.</p>
<p>— Кто-то угостил их несвежим ЛСД? — упорствовал Рамлоу.</p>
<p>Старк фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Должно же быть объяснение?</p>
<p>— Я не агроном, — огрызнулся Старк, — и не фармаколог.</p>
<p>— Ты же гений, — обвинительно заявил Брок.</p>
<p>— Технический, — парировал Старк. — Причины этого, — он ткнул пальцем, — мне непонятны. Нам нужен человек со степенью в биохимии, например, но Брюси отдыхает в Корее.</p>
<p>— Так вызови его сюда, — настаивал Рамлоу, — пока они не начали умирать от истощения.</p>
<p>— Я отправил за ним джет, — сказал Тони, — но доберется он сюда только к утру. До этого нам самим придется как-то разбираться с ситуацией.</p>
<p>— Мы можем как-то их остановить? Вырубить?</p>
<p>— Если ты хочешь всадить в них транквилизатор, как в слона в заповеднике, то нужно правильно рассчитать дозу. А я, повторяю, не фармаколог. А если транки усилят действие этой дряни?</p>
<p>— То есть просто будем стоять и смотреть?</p>
<p>— Почему же просто? — ухмыльнулся Старк. — Пятница, врубай Цепеллинов.</p>
<p>Из динамиков грянул «Rock and Roll», и люди внизу задергались в едином ритме.</p>
<p>— Что за хуйню ты творишь? — прошипел Брок.</p>
<p>— Проверяю, — Тони развел руками, — по крайней мере, слух у них не пострадал, хотя с чувством ритма у некоторых просто беда.</p>
<p>— Никогда не любил этих говнюков, — ощерился Рамлоу, — но всегда был против экспериментов на людях.</p>
<p>— Ага, — отозвался Старк, — ты это Роджерсу расскажи, когда он в следующий раз вынет батистовый платок, чтобы отереть слезы и пот со своей размороженной довоенной собственности.</p>
<p>— Если бы не я, — напомнил Рамлоу, — эта собственность сейчас лежала бы в руинах, вместе с базой ГИДРы, которую ты на месяц занял в одну харю. И никого на пушечный выстрел не подпустил. Фьюри весь глаз выплакал.</p>
<p>— Сделка есть сделка, — развел руками Старк, — тебе ли не знать? Ты вот здесь — выступаешь против экспериментов на людях. А мог бы со своим начальством в Рафте отдыхать — тишина, низкоуглеводная диета, живительный морской воздух дважды в месяц.</p>
<p>Брок набычился.</p>
<p>— Пойду проверю периметр — есть на остальных этажах кто живой и наблюдаются ли еще недобровольные танцевальные вечеринки.</p>
<p>— Это ты должен был сделать в первую очередь, головорез, — укорил Старк, — где же твой хваленый профессионализм.</p>
<p>— Там же, где твоя филантропия, диджей Менгеле, — огрызнулся Брок и пошел к лестнице.<br/>На этажах было пусто — пятница накануне Дня Независимости снижала трудоголизм даже у рецидивистов. Похоже, все, оставшиеся в офисе до вечера, собрались сегодня в холле первого этажа, где их и застал этот флеш-дэнс.</p>
<p>Брок, не испытывающий ни малейшего желания обходить все помещения подряд, направился к пульту охраны, куда стекалась вся информация с видеокамер, выбил замок на двери, а потом раскурочил панель сигнализации, противно вопившей над ухом.</p>
<p>— Лейтенант, — обратилась к нему Пятница, — вы могли бы просто открыть дверь, мистер Старк дал вам соответствующий допуск.</p>
<p>— Ебал я его допуски, — прошипел Брок.</p>
<p>За пультом обнаружились трое охранников, которые подергивались и извивались в креслах, закатив глаза.</p>
<p>— Старк, — заорал он, не сомневаясь, что ИИ уже транслирует его голос, — тут еще трое. Начинаю проверку.</p>
<p>Методично отщелкав изображения с камер всех комнат, кабинетов, залов, переговорок, складов и гаража, Брок понял, что единственные места, где видеонаблюдения нет, это туалеты.</p>
<p>— Венец карьеры, блядь, — посетовал он, отходя от экранов, — проверять толчки на всем хранналиарде этажей.</p>
<p>Из женского туалета на седьмом он достал еще одно конвульсирующее тело, на которое ему даже пришлось собственноручно натянуть трусы и брюки. Он надеялся, что владелица, очухавшись, не вчинит ему иск о сексуальных домогательствах. Транспортировать этих плясунов не представлялось возможным, поэтому Брок оставил всех на месте и начал спускаться к Старку.</p>
<p>Тот развернул на балконе второго этажа полноценный командный центр, обвешался вирт-экранами, на которых горели красным силуэты танцующих внизу.</p>
<p>— Плохо дело, — сообщил Старк, когда Брок подошел ближе, — у некоторых нетренированных особей вот-вот начнутся проблемы с сердцем, смотри.</p>
<p>Он ткнул куда-то пальцем. На экране скакали цифры и шли зубцы графика.</p>
<p>— Пятница запустила скрининг наших танцоров — если не остановить их в ближайшее время, то нам понадобится много, очень много реанемобилей. Проблема в том, что впускать на нашу территорию посторонних я не могу до выяснения причин, да и Фьюри категорически против.</p>
<p>— А сам он где?</p>
<p>— На Западном побережье.</p>
<p>— Беннер?</p>
<p>— Сел в джет, будет здесь часов через, — Старк сверился с дорогими часами, — десять.</p>
<p>— И к тому времени у нас будет пара десятков трупов.</p>
<p>— Если повезет. Если не повезет — гораздо больше.</p>
<p>Брок задумался.</p>
<p>— Смени пластинку, — распорядился он.</p>
<p>— Что? — дамы и господа, мистер Тони Старк — олицетворение иронии, нашел время, твою мать.</p>
<p>— Музыку, — нетерпеливо пояснил Брок, — поставь другую музыку, вальс там, не знаю, что-то медленное.</p>
<p>— Молодец, головорез, — похвалил Тони и от Брока не укрылось его удивление. — Пятница, попробуй музыку для релакса, что-нибудь нудное, эти гнусавые мантры, которые слушает Пеппер.</p>
<p>Из колонок раздались заунывные восточные мотивы. Брок коршуном всматривался в толпу людей в холле — их конвульсии постепенно замедлились, жесты стали более плавными.</p>
<p>— Сработало, — кивнул Старк, — но ненадолго, нам нужны какие-то радикальные меры, чтобы прервать вечеринку. Газ, например.</p>
<p>— Газ?</p>
<p>— Ну, знаешь, есть веселящий газ, а нам нужен седативный. Брюси готов помочь с рецептурой, но действовать придется на свой страх и риск — нет времени на серию экспериментов.</p>
<p>— Хочешь распылить его прямо здесь?</p>
<p>— У тебя есть другие предложения?</p>
<p>— Понадобятся респираторы. Не хочу сам угодить под его действие.</p>
<p>— У меня есть, — Старк подчеркнул слово «меня» и указал на стоящий на балконе костюм, — и респиратор тоже.</p>
<p>Брок выматерился и начал вспоминать, где в этом здании может быть респиратор. Получалось, что ему надо тащиться в раздевалки СТРАЙКа и искать экипировку там. Но потом Броку пришла в голову мысль получше.</p>
<p>— Тогда, — осторожно сказал он, глядя Тони в глаза, — может и мне дашь такой респиратор погонять?</p>
<p>— А не жирно будет? — развеселился Старк.</p>
<p>— Кэп утверждал, что ты ценишь союзников.</p>
<p>— А ты союзник?</p>
<p>— Я единственный в этом здании, кто не дергается безостановочно, пытаясь получить главный приз за танцевальный марафон, и не пытается сдохнуть от инфаркта, так что да, союзник.</p>
<p>Тони засмеялся.</p>
<p>— Ладно, союзничек, будем считать это подарком на Рождество. Пятница, активируй протокол «Каршеринг» и подгони лейтенанту черный Марк-42.</p>
<p>— Старье, — фыркнул Брок.</p>
<p>— Нестареющая классика, — ткнул в него пальцем Тони, — а будешь капризничать, получишь противогаз времен Второй Мировой.</p>
<p>Рамлоу в ответ только оскалился.</p>
<p>Перетаскивать пострадавших от танцевальной чумы XXI века в костюме было куда сподручнее — Брок жалел, что нет времени на тестирование всех систем и примочек. После завершения спецоперации «Танцпол» Старк уж точно отберет у него костюм и больше Рамлоу его не увидит.</p>
<p>Тони занялся производством газа, с помощью Пятницы дистанционно отслеживая происходящее в лаборатории Башни. Они с Беннером безостановочно переговаривались по видеосвязи, и Брок из их диалогов понимал одно слово из десяти.</p>
<p>— Сорок минут на синтезирование, — сказал Старк, — потирая покрасневшие глаза, потом доставка. Звони Фьюри, головорез, пусть сгоняет к базе все машины скорой помощи, которые сумеет найти. Врачебный десант, собранный Хелен, в пути, они прибудут даже раньше Беннера, но у половины наших клиентов уже жесткая гипертермия и критическое обезвоживание. Пора начинать.</p>
<p>— Пятница обнаружила причину? — спросил Брок, вышагивая из костюма и отыскивая телефон в кармане.</p>
<p>— Пока нет, водоснабжение в порядке. Если не найдем ничего в кафетериях и буфетах, надо будет идти на поклон к волшебнику. Ненавижу это.</p>
<p>— Ну да, — кивнул Рамлоу, — вы с ним слишком похожи, чтобы нравиться друг другу.<br/>Старк выгнул бровь. К счастью, дискуссия прервалась не начавшись — Фьюри ответил на звонок.</p>
<p>К этому времени несколько человек рухнули на пол. Брок, оттащив их в сторонку, проверил пульс, который едва прощупывался.</p>
<p>— Старк, — заорал он, — долго еще?</p>
<p>— Двадцать семь минут до доставки посылки. Бригады скорой уже в пути.</p>
<p>Маленький черный человечек в очках еще двигался. А вот краснорожий толстяк, где-то потерявший портфель с ноутбуком, еле дышал, сидя у стены, куда дотащил его Брок. Глаза его закатились так, что Рамлоу видел только белки, он был мокрым насквозь, но продолжал дергать ногой даже в таком состоянии.</p>
<p>Рядом с Броком опустился Тони в костюме.</p>
<p>— Скольких мы потеряем, как думаешь? — его голос, искаженный шлемом, звучал глухо.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — ответил Брок, — но если ничего не делать, потеряем всех.</p>
<p>— Пятница нашла возможную причину — в одном из кафетериев весь сахар обработан какой-то дрянью. Предположительно она и вызвала такой эффект. Так что у нас здесь, — добавил Тони, — вечеринка любителей сладкого.</p>
<p>— Сахар — хороший консервант, — вспомнил Брок.</p>
<p>Железная голова кивнула.</p>
<p>— Нужно расставить баллоны по периметру зала, головорез, — сказал Тони, — и убираться наверх. Расчетное время начала газовой атаки — три минуты.</p>
<p>Они растащили баллоны, окружив танцующих по периметру, и Старк врубил обратный отсчет. Белое плотное облако вырвалось одновременно со всех концов зала и, перекрыв плясунов, заволокло густой пеленой картину танцевальной вакханалии.</p>
<p>Брок и Тони ждали в молчании.</p>
<p>Эффект они сначала услышали. Люди внутри облака начали валиться на пол, и это был чертовски странный звук.</p>
<p>— Пятница, экстренная очистка системы вентиляции, — приказал Старк, — и разблокируй двери.</p>
<p>Где-то совсем близко надрывались сирены.</p>
<p>Вместе с медиками в зал ворвался Фьюри в черном диктаторском кителе и пиратской повязке на глазу.</p>
<p>Медики засуетились среди упавших людей: кого-то экстренно грузили в машины, кого-то, приведя в себя, отпаивали водой и оставляли ждать своей очереди у стены.</p>
<p>Мимо Брока проехали носилки со знакомым толстяком, дама, вытащенная им из туалета, рыдала, пока ей всаживали укол в предплечье.</p>
<p>— Мне нужен кофе, — сообщил в пространство Рамлоу, — черный, очень крепкий.</p>
<p>— Только без сахара, — прокричал Старк, уворачиваясь от очередных носилок.</p>
<p>Захватив стакан с кофе, Брок вышел наружу: рассвет прочертил первую светлую полосу горизонте, и по глупой привычке ему стало легче, спокойнее, будто темнота, отступая, заберет с собой и зло.</p>
<p>Брок похлопал себя по карманам и убедился, что стратегический запас сигарет так и лежит в тайнике стола, в его кабинете на шестом этаже. Подумав, он опустился прямо на траву у входа. Минут через десять из дверей вышел Тони Старк своей обычной, немного развинченной походкой, профигачил мимо, потом вернулся, присел рядом, достал из-за уха косячок, а из кармана зажигалку.</p>
<p>— Старк, — подал голос Рамлоу, — ты вконец уже охерел? Хочешь дунуть прямо под камерами?</p>
<p>— Здесь я ими командую, — отмахнулся Тони, — тем более, мы с тобой спасители и герои, нам положены почести, наркота и воз девственниц.</p>
<p>Рамлоу кивнул в сторону сорвавшейся с места машины скорой помощи.</p>
<p>— Вон твой воз поехал — догоняй.</p>
<p>Тони фыркнул и протянул Броку косяк. Рамлоу не стал отказываться и взамен щедро поделился с ним кофе.</p>
<p>— Кто подмешал эту дрянь в сахар? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Пусть Фьюри разбирается, — отмахнулся Старк, — я передал ему все материалы. Он обожает расследовать и карать, а мне это не доставляет никакого удовольствия. Теперь главное — не дать информации утечь в прессу. Приступ танцевальной чумы в штаб-квартире ЩИТа — это нескоро забудется. Даже голые сиськи Кэпа на развороте не перекроют такую новость.</p>
<p>— Ты недооцениваешь Роджерса, — сказал Брок, в голове у которого что-то плавно кружилось.</p>
<p>— Что ж, если утечка все-таки произойдет, — легко согласился Старк, — мы знаем, что предложить Фьюри.</p>
<p>— Кэп никогда не согласится, — покачал головой Рамлоу, — он принципиально не торгует телом.</p>
<p>— Ну и дурак, — фыркнул Старк, — в США сейчас это, пожалуй, самая твердая валюта. Черт, — потряс он головой, — зачем я употребил это слово?</p>
<p>— «Валюта»? — уточнил Брок.</p>
<p>— «Твердая», — Тони потер глаза, — под каннабисом ассоциативные ряды делаются слишком причудливыми. Езжай домой, головорез, — посоветовал он, — Фьюри заступил на вахту, самолет Брюси скоро будет здесь, медики работают, не покладая шприцов, все образуется. Завтра будет ясно, что вышло из всего этого.</p>
<p>Брок поднялся.</p>
<p>— Медицинская статистика и список допустимых потерь, — тихо сказал он, отряхиваясь.</p>
<p>— Мы взяли ситуацию под контроль, — сказал Старк, — и не дали ей уйти ни в трагедию, ни в фарс. Считай это успехом.</p>
<p>Рамлоу кивнул — продолжать разговор не было сил.</p>
<p>— Бывай, Старк, — сказал он, пытаясь вспомнить, где именно в гараже стоит его машина.</p>
<p>Дорога до квартиры слилась в памяти в тусклую серую ленту. Не раздеваясь, он задернул шторы и рухнул спать. Снились ему коллеги по ЩИТу, которых в агрессивном танце вел Фьюри, облаченный в кислотно-зеленые лосины.</p>
<p>Когда он открыл глаза, солнце уже переползло зенит и медленно клонилось в сторону жаркого летнего вечера. Во рту была помойка, голова трещала и страшно хотелось жрать.</p>
<p>Он заказал доставку из ближайшей китайской забегаловки и нырнул в душ, где позволил себе постоять подольше, чтобы вымыть из головы противную, ноющую боль.</p>
<p>Курьер с восторгом таращился на него, застывшего на пороге в одном полотенце. Рамлоу забрал свои коробки и сунул ему пять баксов на чай.</p>
<p>Устроившись на диване, Брок включил планшет, ткнул в иконку «новости» на экране и замер: с экрана на него смотрели капитанские сиськи — твердые как лакированные кленовые плашки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>